Feral Moon
by wildsilver1997
Summary: A strange girl inhabits the woods around Hagrids shack. He has glimpsed her a few times but never seen her up close. What happens when you mix a feral child, werewolves and a shack in the woods?
1. Unexpected Guest

Description: A strange girl inhabits the woods around Hagrids shack. He has glimpsed her a few times but never seen her up close. What happens when you mix a feral child, werewolves and a shack in the woods?

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP. **

**nuff said**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 1 – Unexpected Guest -

Hagrid sipped his ale on his comfy old armchair as he watched his fire crackle and burn before him. He enjoyed the evenings. In the evening things just seemed to quiet down at take things at Hagrids pace, slow. He enjoyed how every sip of his ale put a thin line of foam on his beard. The little things were important to Hagrid. He blissfully leaned back letting his tired eyes rest after a long day of work. Everything was perfect. The fire gently died down to glowing embers, Fang (the dog) was fast asleep, legs kicking out as he dreamed of chasing squirrels as dogs do and Hagrid was about to fall into well-deserved slumber.

Something didn't feel right this afternoon. Little green eyes were watching Hagrid. "Hello? Who's there? Is that you Harry?" Hagrid got up but no one was there. He swore he could hear shuffling and scratching at his door. He grabbed his crossbow and cautiously undid the locks on his door. When the wind swung it open there was nothing in sight beside the cold dark woods that seemed to get closer to the shack everyday. Hagrid failed to notice, when he closed the door that little footsteps went past him on his left side. Hagrid returned his crossbow to its place and went back to his chair "bloody squirrels" and promptly fell asleep. A little unnoticed guest waited until he had fallen asleep before coming out and partaking of his larder.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" Hagrid had awoken to find his house in a state of chaos. Hagrid had never been a tidy man but he knew had an order of organized dysfunction not this mess. "Fang! Did you do this you lazy dog?" Fang looked up at his angry master and whimpered. Suddenly he noticed a new scent in the house. Yawning and stretching Fang leapt off the lounge and sniffed the trail. It started from the front door, went through a path to the pantry and then all over the house. Hagrids beloved biscuits were spread about the room. Hagrid saw a trail of crumbs leading to a small cupboard. It was usually empty but he ad a feeling that currently his intruder still occupied it. Hagrid approached the cupboard with his handy crossbow and opened the door with the edge of his toe. What he saw made him put down his crossbow in shock.

A little brown haired girl was asleep in his cupboard. She wore ragged clothes and a worn out old travel cloak. Her hair was in such a state of tangles Hagrid didn't know how much was twigs and leaves and how much was actually hair. Little cuts and scratches adorned her thin body and the dark circles under her eyes attested to the amount of sleep she'd had recently. "Aw Fang. She's just a little wild child". Fang curiously dipped his head into the wardrobe and quickly found a pair of green eyes staring at him surprised. Little fingers wove themselves into his short, thick fur and a tiny cheek nuzzled against his neck. The creature purred softly and uttered a sing word "vulfy".

**AN: yay! First chapter. Depending on the amount of views received I shall continue or I shall probably keep writing for no good reason other than to enjoy it. Either way, please review to help me find where I'm going wrong or for some welcome encouragement. **

**P.S this is all good clean entertainment. Just because Hagrid has a scantily clothed young girl in his closet, it doesn't mean anything. T rating is for foreseen mild language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

**Why do I repeat disclaimer**

**0.o**

**Anyhow…**

Chapter 2 –

Seeing that the little terror was indeed friendly Hagrid attempted to greet the girl. "Hello little one. I'm Hagrid. What's your name?" With well-practiced composure dealing with baby animals and keeping the sometimes gruff voice to a gentle whisper made sure the girl wasn't completely scarred for life. Hagrid shouldn't have worried. The girl uncurled from her corner and walked up to him staring at his beard. He allowed her to touch its wiry curls to which she commented "fuzzy!" Hagrid was quick notice her lack of language and instead tried to teach her his name. He pointed to his chest "Me, Hagrid." He pointed her chest and she picked up on it. She cutely struggled to pronounce the strange new word. She pointed to her chest "Me, Trilly". Hagrid was so overtaken by her adorableness in seconds "Poor love. Here let Hagrid get you something warm". He began to brew up some tea as Trilly explored his shack. She had a particular interest in the fire. She tried to touch it which caused her very sore fingers. It surprised her, making her jump backwards onto the lounge. The lounge she liked a lot better and Fang agreed. He quickly deposited his weight onto the couch making a tight but comfy spot for Trilly to sit in.


	2. More Tea Please

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

**Why do I repeat disclaimer**

**0.o**

**Anyhow…**

Chapter 2 – More Tea Please -

Seeing that the little terror was indeed friendly Hagrid attempted to greet the girl. "Hello little one. I'm Hagrid. What's your name?" With well-practiced composure dealing with baby animals and keeping the sometimes-gruff voice to a gentle whisper made sure the girl wasn't completely scarred for life. Hagrid shouldn't have worried. The girl uncurled from her corner and walked up to him staring at his beard. He allowed her to touch its wiry curls to which she commented "fuzzy!" Hagrid was quick notice her lack of language and instead tried to teach her his name. He pointed to his chest "Me, Hagrid." He pointed her chest and she picked up on it. She cutely struggled to pronounce the strange new word. She pointed to her chest "Me, Trilly". Hagrid was so overtaken by her adorableness in seconds "Poor love. Here let Hagrid get you something warm". He began to brew up some tea as Trilly explored his shack. She had a particular interest in the fire. She tried to touch it, which caused her to develop very sore fingers. It surprised her, making her jump backwards onto the lounge. The lounge she liked a lot better and Fang agreed. He quickly deposited his weight onto the couch making a tight but comfy spot for Trilly to sit in. Hagrid watched from the corner of his eye. Trilly seemed so interested in the world around her. It was obvious she hadn't been in a house of any sort. He tried to keep from falling over laughing as Trilly attempted to figure out what a spoon was for.

Trilly balanced the shiny metal stick on her nose. She looked into the bowl shaped depression and saw an upside down beast with a giant nose staring at her. With a squeak it fell of her face and onto the floor. She picked it up and examined it. She kept on seeing the creature. "Nyu? NYUUU! NYAAAHHHHH?" the creatures just seemed to yawn and stare at her confused. She quickly lost interest when she smelt something yummy in the cup the fat man was giving her. She saw red colored water with a strange bag floating around in it. She gave the man a quizzical look. He picked up the spoon and dipped it into the cup. The bowl shape filled with the scarlet liquid. Hagrid held the spoon to her mouth. He showed her to open her mouth and she complied. The water was very warm but not burning. It tasted oddly of red berries she had seen growing in the forest. She was quite content to have this man pour spoonful by spoonful the delicious water into her awaiting mouth.

Hagrid chuckled as the girl opened her mouth like a fish. "Its called tea. Good isn't it?" The girl nodded enthusiastically. Soon the cup was empty except for the teabag. Trilly licked at the edges looking for more. Seeing the cup was empty she held it out to Hagrid for more. "All gone" Trilly sucked on the tea bag and found it quite distasteful. She spat it back into the cup, which Hagrid took away. Trilly yawned and curled up beside Fang who nuzzles his strange new companion. Hagrid decided he'd talk to Dumbledore about the girl in the morning. Suddenly he realized if he told Dumbledore he'd lose his little friend. He might send her to an orphanage. He watched her little chest move up and down in sync with Fangs. He decided then that he wanted to keep the girl. She'd only be lonely in an orphanage. "Besides, I could make a good care taker".

Hagrid answered the knock on the door tiredly. "Dumbledore! Thank god you're here!"

-A few hours earlier-

Hagrid awoke to a wet, tickly sensation on his feet. He grumbled to himself before looking down to find Fang licking his feet. "Bad dog! Let me sleep" Fang unperturbed kept on licking. Seeing his master refuse this he began to bark more and more agitated. "Fine! What is it!" He ducked just in time as a wild child leapt over his head and onto the kitchen table. Trilly had turned the place upside down trying to make tea. Hagrid groaned as he saw dozens of teabags lying around through out the house. Most were split opened or soaked in water, staining his floor red in places. The sight of Trilly almost killed him. She had scarlet all over her front and splattered around her mouth. She had smiled a wet, red grin at him that would have made Voldemort proud.

-Present-

"Good morning Hagrid. What seems to have got you this upset?". Hagrid motioned the old wizard inside. He had had little time to clean up after Trilly and it still looked like a death eater had committed a mass murder in Hagrid kitchen. "Oh dear. What happened here?" An old trunk in the far corner began to move and shake and make faint 'Nyu' noises. "how odd?" Hagrid eyed the box wearily "Head master this is why I called you" Dumbledore ran his fingers over the lock before bring out his wand. He mumbled a faint unlock spell and the hatch umped open. He levitated the top up slowly and peeked inside. Trilly looked up mournfully and held out a cup to Dumbledore "More…tea…. please?" Dumbledore smiled and tapped his wand to the side of the cup. Instantly it was filled with sweet red tea. Trilly's mouth lunged for the sweet, warm water but she stopped herself. She screwed up her face trying to remember the word she had head Hagrid pleading before "Tank you!"


	3. Black As Night

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

AN: Trilly is now hard at work getting her education up to scratch. Enjoy

Chapter 3 –Black as Night -

Dumbledore watched Trilly concentrating hard on the black board. Since he had found her at Hagrid he had taken on the momentous challenge of associating her with a human child's life. An important part of a child's life was education so he had personally monitored her progress in a specially set up class just for her. Dumbledore was the Head master of Hogwarts, a school of magic and wizardry. Hogwarts usually catered for the higher school aged kids but he was happy to make an exception. He didn't mind much that he had to conduct most of her classes since most of his staff was unable to teach the child. They often reported of her bad behavior during classes. He had sighed over those reports. Trilly seemed to have trouble making friends especially with her teachers. So far the only one she got along with was Snape. She adored him almost as much as much as she adored Dumbledore. Snape had been unhappy about the basic potion classes and science classes he was forced to teach but he had quickly discovered her enthusiasm and talent in potions. She was currently able to brew potions well above her expected level. She had also learnt her alphabet, most of her English and basic subjects in so short a time. The school nurse had given her a few physical tests and was shocked to find that the little bone bag on the hospital bed was actually a 10-year-old girl. Over those early months she had finally put on some weight and began her much needed education. "Okay Trilly. Have you figured it out? What's the value of x?" Trilly stared at the black board intently "10?" "Trilly, are you asking me or telling me?" Trilly corrected herself "I'm telling you its 10" "Good. That's correct. You are now up to scratch on year (Harrys first year) work. Okay enough maths for today. Remember to study for tomorrows test." "I will!" Trilly grabbed her books and headed for her room.

The bell rang for last period just as she reached her room. She quickly jumped inside as the masses filled the hallways. Students rushed out for a Friday afternoon of fun. A Quidich tournament was on later so most of the players had headed straight for the sport facilities. Trilly expected everyone else to head to the Leaky Cauldron in (Town) for a drink or just do his or her own thing. Trilly sighed as she deposited her books onto her bed and looked about her room. The place used to be an old storage room but had been converted for her convenience. Wallpaper now covered the cement walls and carpet had been arranged. She had been wondering what house she would soon be selected for by the dusty sorting hat in Dumbledore's office. She chided herself for calling him dusty. Hat was a good friend of hers. He was a bit grumpy but he liked talking with Trilly. He had so may interesting things to say. Sometimes Trilly thought he could read her mind by just looking at her. She had once asked if she could put him on her head so he could tell her what house she'd be in. He had laughed and scolding her for being impatient. She couldn't help it. She was curious by nature. She quickly changed out of her dull school clothes and into some comfortable jeans, a nice shirt and some converse shoes. She peeked out of her door and saw that the flood of kids had lessened. She flung herself into the crowd and made her way to the library to study.

Trilly liked the library smell. Dumbledore had said it smelt like learning. Trilly wasn't sure how dusty books and candle wax smelt like learning. She had been in there a couple of hours and had formed a fortress of books around her. Numerals and denominators drifted in front of her eyes as she forced them to focus. Sighing in defeat she leaned back in her chair and rubbed her tired eyes. "That's enough study for one day. I wonder if Hagrid has something for a migraine" She levitated the books back into place which didn't help her headache but she reasoned it would make her feel worse to put them away by hand. She headed out of the library toward the main hall and then to Hagrids shack. She couldn't help and look up at the high ceilings. She wondered for the millionth time why they had to be so tall? A troll could walk quite comfortable through the halls. She also noticed the complete lack of people and the fading light. "I'll just pop in and go before it gets dark"

Trilly knocked on Hagrids door. She could hear him move around the small interior before coming to the door. Trilly decided she'd play a trick on Hagrid. Quickly she leapt up onto the roof as he opened the door. "Hello?" Hagrid voice echoed through the empty lawn. Trilly desperately tried to keep from giggling and flattened herself into the thatch roofing. It smelt of moss and Smokey wood. Finally she heard the door shut and Hagrids footsteps retreating into the house. She carefully and silently looked around the thatch until she saw a familiar loose piece and lifted it to reveal the warm inside of Hagrids house. Bright orange light and warmth brushed her cheeks. Hagrid heard her sigh contentedly and the sight of her grinning at him from in his roof was enough to make him fall over in fright laughing. "Trilly! Get out of my roof! What are you doing out this late?" Trilly thought he had a point. The sun was well below the horizon and the moon shone bright above her. "Sorry Hagrid. I didn't know it was this late. By the way do you have anything for.. Ahhh!" Trilly felt herself lose contact with the ground and a strong limb wrap around her side. "TRILLY!" Hagrid saw Trilly disappear an assumed she had fallen off the roof. He ran outside and swung the door open hard but she was nowhere to be seen. "Hagrid! Help me!" Hagrid looked just in time to see a hunched, black figure with Trilly firmly under his arm. The creature glanced at him with yellow eyes and growled before scampering off with its prize. Hagrid grabbed his crossbow and followed "Trilly! I'm coming for you!" It was no mistaking the creature. It was a werewolf, black as night

AN: duh Duh DUH! Oh the theatrics!

Next chapter might take a while. Got some schoolwork to take care of.


End file.
